The Fallen
by potentialdrowner
Summary: A pair of Archangels fell from heaven on a battle cry from God to purge the plague of ever growing newborn vampires. Abandoned by the death of his beloved sister, Rosalie, Jasper must now take the steps to reign in the catastrophe that Earth has become. But a new threat forces to unbalance the world that Jasper knows. How will he react? Will his mission from God fail?
1. What a dream!

It had been an interesting dream.

It was pointless; yes, but still something that was a creation of my own imagination. The Queen of England in all of her glory seated across from me in her study. Her eyes low on the cup of tea in her hand as if she was too afraid to look me in the eye.

Tea with the Queen-well it certainly did not get any better than that.

But then it shifted. The dream shifted in a way that could only make ones blood run cold and the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. A chilling wind blasted through, swirling like death on the table and knocking over the cups and utensils as it rushed through. Hell, even the Queen was thumped over in her chair revealing her knickers and pricy shoes.

Empty. It was completely empty now—the room, the tea and the Queen gone.

Shivering slightly in my chair which had been the only thing remaining when the wind had finally left.

It was then that _she_ appeared.

Bold. Fierce. Blonde.

My sister.

She looked good even if she was wearing death like a sweater. Her face paler than I remember and her eyes less inviting than I could recall.

Rosalie had been dead for over a year and this was the first time she had ever come to me in a dream. But I couldn't remember the last time I'd even witnessed anyone that I loved and cared for so deeply reveal themselves to me in my own little world.

"_Jasper!"_

It was like we were in separate rooms and she was screaming to me. Just like she had been the night she was killed.

"_It's coming! They're coming!" _She warned.

I stared blankly at her. It was as if this whole entire thing were somehow real and not something that I had created with my own mind.

It was then that she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"_Hey asshole, I only get some much time…"_ Rosalie tsk'd me, stepping closer than I could call comforting. Giving me a once over with her cold dead eyes.

I nodded slowly absorbing her words.

"What am I to expect?" I attempted to keep my voice calm and stern and yet it came out as a whisper.

"_The Mind-reader!"_

Well…that wasn't a vague answer at all was it?

The Mind-reader. Who the fuck was that?

The dream began to shift again as if the room couldn't have become colder. But I wasn't the only on to notice the change of the atmosphere. Rosalie turned around in a circle, her eyebrows set low as if she had been expecting something like this to happen.

"_He's coming for you Jasper! Close off your mind!"_

I began to shake at that point. It was all too much information and at the same time nothing concrete to make any sense out of.

A swirl of auburn and azure caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. A creature of some kind that was in no way remotely human began to approach us.

I barely had time to react as he launched himself at me and my god if this was the last thing I ever got to see in my life—well I could die happy. Because he was beautiful.

"_Close off your mind!"_

"_He is coming."_

"_The Mind-reader!"_

A thump to my chest removed me from the control that the creature had kept me in as he drove toward me. It took me only but a moment to realize that it had been Rosalie pushing me backward. And I fell.

I sat up quickly, a startling gasp escaping my lips.

Taking in my surroundings I realized that I was still in the musky old motel room I had been in when I fell asleep.

Sweat beading up on my forehead as I reached up to remove it and sweep it back through my soaked blonde curls. Reaching down I grabbed hold of the covers and removed them in anger.

If this was true and by some amazing feat my dead sister had come into my dreams to warn me of an approaching stranger with the face of Adonis—some 'mind-reader'…well than I had to be prepared.

I had to expect the unexpected when it came to _their _kind.

Vampires.

I needed to know his next move or my first because when the sun began to dip below the skyline—I would have little time.

_4:02pm_

I had little time now.

Prepare. Yes, I needed to prepare for what was coming and I had no idea how I was to do it alone.

You see, I knew what to expect from the normal ones of their kind but no one that could "read" minds. Shit—I didn't even know what to do about that. Maybe aluminum on my head in the shape of something that would repel anything that was reading my thoughts?

Letting my feet hit the old carpeted floor I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

I stalked them in the night and drove them from this world.

I hunted the hunter.

I killed vampires.

But I was now the hunter hunting the hunter who hunted me.

Fuck.

**A/N: **Just a random thought that came to me in the shower. Yeah, don't ask me—just tell me what you think. I love to hear from those fanfiction readers.


	2. Notice

Attention: This story is down for revision and continuation. Expect the revised first chapter within the week. Beta'd by my ever favorite and loving, Cyan! I hope this one blows your expectations away. The intro has been left to give you a general idea of what the beginning shall be like—though, of course, that is going to change. It's been years since I've even looked over what has been published and what was once hidden away. :D Back to the books!


End file.
